


Percivals Schicksal

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Fantastic Beasts Oneshots [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dark Albus Dumbledore, Depression, Good Original Percival Graves, Hurt Original Percival Graves, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Nurmengard, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, Powerlessness, Talking, Young Albus Dumbledore
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: "Wo ist Percival Graves?"Es schallt durch die Menge, steht in allen Zeitungen, wird leise in den Gassen geflüstert und man munkelt darüber in den Clubs und Bars. Doch niemand hat ihn gesehen. Niemand hat seine Leiche gefunden. Auroren suchen nach ihm. Keiner hat eine Spur.Percival, der ahnt, dass man nach ihm sucht, hat keine Möglichkeit, um Hilfe zu rufen. Oder auch nur seinen Aufenthaltsort zu verraten. Mundtot gemacht ohne stumm geworden zu sein. Machtlos ohne dass man ihn seiner Macht beraubt hatte. Ohnmächtig und sich doch schmerzlich seines Zustandes bewusst.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Fantastic Beasts Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1008165
Kudos: 8





	Percivals Schicksal

**Author's Note:**

> Es gibt ja zu Percival die wildesten Theorien, wo er nun abgeblieben ist.  
> Von "er wird in einem Keller gefoltert" über "er ist tot" bis hin zu "er war von Anfang an Gellerts Gefolgsmann und lacht sich jetzt in Nurmengard einen ab".  
> Da habe ich ein paar Zeilen dazu geschrieben, wie es wohl derzeit in Nurmengard aussehen könnte - ein paar Monate nach dem zweiten Film.

„Mr. Graves“, sagt eine Stimme hinter ihm und er wandte sich um. „Welch eine unerwartete Freude, Sie hier zu sehen.“

Percival schwieg. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das erwidern konnte. „Ebenso“, sagte er und beäugte sein Gegenüber misstrauisch. 

„Als was sind Sie hier?“, hakte der Andere nach, lehnte sich gegen die gläserne Balustrade, die diesen Teil des Wintergartens mit hoher Decke vom unteren Stockwerk trennte, in den das Plateau hineinreichte, und schaute ihn aus eisblauen Augen an. Er legte mit einem sanften Schmunzeln den Kopf schief. „Gefangener oder Gefolgsmann?“

Percival knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Und selbst?“, fragte er. 

Albus' Schmunzeln wurde breiter. „Das bleibt abzuwarten“, sagte er und etwas in seinen Augen funkelte auf. „Schlussendlich kann sich im Moment die ganze Welt nicht sicher sein, ob sie folgt oder gefangen genommen wird, nicht wahr?“

Percival gab ihm im Stillen recht. Bei Grindelwald wusste man nie. „Wir stehen nicht auf der gleichen Stufe“, stellte er fest, nicht gewillt, allzu viel über sich preiszugeben – und noch weniger gewillt, naiv zu vertrauen.

„Sicher nicht“, bestätigte Albus, der nun amüsiert schien. „Aber sind wir auf der gleichen Seite?“

Percival hatte von Dumbledores Ruf gehört. Von seinen Fähigkeiten, zu reden und noch viel mehr, zu manipulieren und Fäden zu ziehen, von denen seine Handlanger nicht einmal etwas ahnten. 

Auch jetzt meinte er, eine Ahnung von Gefahr hinter der scheinbaren Freundlichkeit auszumachen. 

Er war auf der Hut. 

„Eventuell“, sagte er langsam. 

Albus nickte. 

Und dann, als würde er etwas hören oder sehen, das Percival entging, straffte er die Schultern und stieß sich von der gläsernen Brüstung ab, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, das nicht ihm galt.

Keine Sekunde später öffnete sich die Tür. 

Grindelwald kam einen Schritt hinein und blieb dann stehen, den Blick über die Szenerie wandernd. 

Seine Augen verharrten bei Percival, der den Kopf senkte.

„Gellert“, säuselte Albus, der in zwei Schritten bei ihm war und sich so nah neben ihn stellte, dass Percival keinen Zweifel daran hatte, dass die Gerüchte um sie beide stimmten.

„Machst du dich mit dem Inventar vertraut, Liebling?“, fragte Grindelwald mit einem kühlen Lächeln und beachtete Percival nicht weiter. 

Als wäre er nicht da – und vermutlich war er in den Augen der beiden schlicht zu wertlos, als dass es etwas bedeutete – legte Gellert Albus einen Arm um die Taille und zog ihn zu einem fordernden Kuss heran. 

Als Percival verstohlen zu ihnen hinschaute, bemerkte er, dass Dumbledore seit Grindelwalds Erscheinen anders war. Es fiel nicht sofort auf, aber Kleinigkeiten verrieten ihn für das wachsame Auge. 

Biederte er sich an? Oder war er nur so überglücklich, nun zur Unternehmung zu gehören? Welche Seite hatte er gemeint, als er Percival gefragt hatte, wo dieser stand?

Albus, der seinen Blick zu bemerken schien, hielt den Kuss aufrecht, doch seine Augen fanden Percivals. Er schien amüsiert, aber der Mann war so talentiert darin, sich hinter Masken zu verstecken, dass Percival sich nicht sicher sein konnte. 

Als Gellert ihn losließ, hatte Albus erneut nur Augen für den Tyrannen. 

Gellert wandte sich zum Ausgang herum. „Das Meeting mit den Akolythen beginnt jeden Moment“, sagte er und Percival war sich sicher, dass die Information nicht ihm galt. „Ich möchte dich dieses Mal dabei haben, Albus“, bestätigte Gellert seine Vermutung. Ohne einen weiteren Blick zurück verließ er den Raum.

Albus aber schenkte Percival noch ein verschwörerisches Lächeln. Erst dann wandte er sich herum und folgte seinem Liebhaber hinaus.

Percival blieb, wo er war, und sein Blick wanderte hinaus, über verschneite Berge, hinter denen irgendwo das Meer war. Und noch ein paar tausend Kilometer weiter war seine Heimat, die er schon seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hatte. 

Er fühlte sich müde. Schwach, abgekämpft, nicht mehr auf der Höhe seiner Kräfte. 

Entgegen der Vermutung, die seine Auroren ohne Zweifel hatten, war er von Grindelwald nie so weit gefoltert worden, dass es ihn wahnsinnig gemacht hatte. 

Es war schlimmer als das: 

Grindelwald hatte aufgehört, als er ihn nicht mehr gebraucht hatte. Er hatte erschreckend wenig von ihm in Erfahrung bringen müssen. Das meiste hatten ihm andere gesagt, etwa der Verräter Abernathy, der hier, in dieser fremden Welt, weit über Percival stand – so wie die meisten anderen, die in diesem Schloss ein- und ausgingen. 

Man hatte ihm seine Magie genommen, mithilfe von magischen Armreifen, die sie unterdrückten. Man hatte ihn in Nurmengard behalten.

Als lebendes Exempel von Grindelwalds Überlegenheit. Als Sklaven oder Haustier oder... Inventar. Als Trophäe.

Niemand sprach mit ihm, weil sie alle wussten, dass er ihrer Sache nicht dienlich war. 

Die, die es taten, taten es mit Spott und Hass. 

Und er konnte sich nicht wehren. 

Hinausgehen konnte er auch nicht. 

Er durfte ein paar der Räume betreten, wie die Bibliothek oder den Wintergarten. 

Er schlief nicht einmal in den Zellen im Kerker, sondern in einem unscheinbaren Bett.

Doch die endlose Eintönigkeit war das Schlimmste, was Grindelwald ihm hätte antun können. Manches mal wünschte er sich, der Mann hätte ihn anständig gefoltert. Dann hätte Percival etwas, worauf er sich hätte stürzen können, um in der Opferrolle aufzugehen. Aber Grindelwald hatte keinen Märtyrer erschaffen wollen. Stattdessen schien er ihn zu Tode langweilen zu wollen, zur Untätigkeit verdammt, während um ihn herum seine Feinde ihren nächsten Zug planten. Er konnte niemanden warnen. Er konnte nichts verhindern. Und was am schlimmsten wog, waren die immer neu eintreffenden Gefolgsleute, von denen er einige kannte.  
Queenie… 

Was wohl ihre Schwester dazu gesagt hatte, als sie sich so bereitwillig anschloss?

Percival war sich sicher, dass sie mittlerweile seine Gedanken lesen konnte. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr, die Barrieren aufrecht zu erhalten. Die Untätigkeit im Angesicht der zunehmenden Gefahr lähmte ihm den Geist. 

Dann dieser Junge von den zweiten Salemern, den Percival flüchtig kannte. Er hatte ihn ein paar Mal beobachtet, als Tina es nicht gekonnt hatte. Und nun war es Grindelwald irgendwie gelungen, ihn so weit für seine Sache zu bekehren, dass er Percival keines Blickes würdigte, wenn sie aneinander vorüber gingen. Ganz der strebsame Zauberlehrling, der dem Vater, der ihm aus seiner Not bei der No-Maj Mutter geholfen hatte, etwas beweisen wollte.  
Percival wurde schlecht von all den verblendeten Narren, die in Grindelwald einen Helden sahen, wenn er doch in Wirklichkeit nichts mehr war als ein barbarischer Kriegsfürst, der sich von ihnen zu gern die Stiefel lecken ließ.  
Percival wandte den Blick von der Aussicht ab.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er den Schweif eines Phönixes.  
Vielleicht hatte er sich das auch nur eingebildet.  
Er ging aus dem Raum hinaus.


End file.
